The Lyrics To My Dream
by LightStorm54
Summary: A self-insert of myself. Zach has had it enough on Earth, ever since the death of his mom. A new student comes to his class. He then figures out that it is not a coincidence, but that the girl is here for a purpose. I am bad a summaries
1. Chapter 1

**The Lyrics To My Dream**

**Ch. 1 – Backlash**

"So, does anybody know the answer to number two? Zach, please answer number two. Zach!"

"...HUH?" I said exasperated. I almost fell asleep there. It's just that Equestria seems so nic-

"ZACH! NUMBER TWO!" Mr. Jones was angry know.

"Um... I dunno..." The thing is, that is the truth. Math class sucked anyways.

"Then guess."

"I don't give a fuck, to be honest." Oh shit, did I actually say that?

"Zach, student services. Now."

"Sorry Mr. Jon-"

"No talking. Walk." At this point all of my friends we're laughing at me know. Fucktastic. I got up from my seat and left. The hallways were always so quiet during class, but when you know you're in trouble, they seem so much quieter. The reasoning for me almost falling asleep was that I had my headphones on and was listening to music I found on Equestria Music. I've been a brony since about halfway through the first season, and had been hooked on the show ever since. My other friends had found out because I 'forced' them to watch it. But they love it too nonetheless. I finally made it down to the office, oh sorry, 'Student Services.' Student Services was a bullshit way of having a second principle's office. The secretary, or something, told me to go to Mr. Greenburg's office, AKA the principle (Dun dun DUUUN!). I tried to walk really slow, but that achieved a glare from the secretary, whose name I don't even fucking care to know. I was close to sprinting when I got to Mr. G's office. Yea, I'm that lazy to type out his full name. He gave me a glare close to the secretary's, and I quickly sat down.

"I was told to come here, sir." Politeness sometimes gives you sympathy points, right?

"I was told you were being a 'rebel' in class."

"Rebel? All I did was swear-"

"Mr. Ricketts, this is the umpteenth time you have been called down for this. This time though, you will be punished. Detention, whole week. Now go back to class." Dayum. You can never barter with him.

"Okay, sir." I then got up and walked away. Why do I get so much bad luck? After what seemed to be days, I got back to Mr. Jones' class.

"I see your back, Mr. Ricketts. Now, would you kindly answer number two?" Fuck. Me.

School was FINALLY over for the day. I wish that I took a car to school, or even the bus, but I have to walk two whole fucking miles to get home. Since school gets out at 2:50, it's about 4:30-5:00 when I get home. And to add more to today, when I got home, my dad started bitching to me.

"Zach, what did I say about those fucking detentions!"

"Look Dad, I have zero fucks to give about that, so fuck off."

"Fine! Have fun living on the shitty streets!"

"Like I said, zero fucks." I wish mom was here, she would have been nicer about the approach. Unfortunately, she died in a car crash about 2 months ago. And to top it off, my dad got custody. All my other relatives are so much nicer, but he's such a sour-ass person. He hates my guts, and yells at me every chance he gets. The only thing I do at home is go on my laptop and do something, anything really. And then around 11:00, I fall asleep. When I woke up, it was 6:50 AM. Shit, only 20 minutes to get ready! I quickly got some decently clean clothes on and got my backpack slung across my shoulders. I then I quickly grabbed a pack of Pop-Tarts and headed off to school. When I had arrived at school, I saw a new girl in my first period class, who was now sitting next to where I sat. Oh shit, I'm not good with girls... She had semi-long hair which was colored (dyed, really) a turquoise color. _Weird_, I thought. She was a bit on the pale side with a white t-shirt with a eighth-note on the front, and a pair of jeans. She looks a lot like V- Wait, this is fucking Earth. I wish it wasn't, but it is. After a couple of seconds in real time, I went to my normal seat.

Hi, you must be Zach. I'm Vi- Amy."

Holy shit, was she going to say what I think she was?

"H-hi."

She grinned, "Come on, don't be so shy!" If she's not Vinyl Scratch, then I don't know what's up or down.

"Sorry. We just don't get too many know pon- I-I mean people, that's all." Let me just say something, I FUCKING LOVE VINYL! And the fact that she may or may not be next to me is making me want to scream.

"I see... But, it's important that we talk after class."

"W-why?"

"You'll see." She grinned again. Oh, did I mention the purple tinted shades on her head?

"Alrighty then..."

It was after class, and I shuffled out the door while following 'Amy'.

"I'm guessing you know who I actually am, right?"

I looked at the floor, "V-vinyl Scratc-ch."

She grinned, wider then before. "Good, so were on the same page then?"

"Um... no. I don;t even know how your even here right now!"

"Zach, quiet down. We don't need any extra attention. I'm here because I got a spell from Twilight, you know her too, right?"

I know every pony in that show. "Yes, I do. And all of the others."

"Alright, good. Like I was saying, Twilight gave me a spell to another world."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Well, I was having a lot of stress from DJ-ing too much, and I asked Twi if she had any spells to a place where I could cool down and relax. She gave me the spell to go here and said nopony would disturb me here. So, here I am now."

"Good story and all, but what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, you see, I want you to come back with me."

"REALLY? LETS GO, NOW!"

"Hold on tiger, don't you want to say goodbye to your family?"

"All I have left is my dad, and I couldn't give a shit about him... wait. Lets go back to my house."

"Okay, lead the way." I love her grin. It makes me smile, too.

When we got to my house, my dad was watching T.V., so he didn't even look up to see me. We went to my room so I could grab my laptop. When I closed the lid, I could see Vinyl blush slightly. I had some stickers of her on the front of my laptop (Pimpin' laptop). I chuckled and went back downstairs. I then opened the front door and half shouted to my dad,

"Bye Dad, I'm off to Equestria. Back NEVER!" He mumbled and then realized what I said.

"The fuck Zach? Equestria is your doll-land, get back here!" He then ran to find me, but I was already gone. Vinyl had used the spell and brought us back. The last thing I said to my dad:

"See ya' around sour-ass!"

**A/N: Well, that concludes the first chapter to TLTMD (Abbreviations, because the title is a bit long :P). This is my first story that is being published, so I am excited :D And before anyone asks, I am the editor to 'Magic Bound' currently. I got pumped to write a story, so here it is. Vinyl Scratch is my favorite pony, so I chose her to go with me (Zach) to Equestria! It is a self-insert. The story is exactly 1,250 words, not counting the title and A/N. I plan to have at least 1k words for every chapter, and I want to update often, but not daily. So around 2-3 Chapters a week, but I don't have a schedule. So you may get one chapter one week, and 74 another week. It just depends if I want to write or not. Remember to R&R, or something like that. ( I love to read people's feedback :D)**


	2. Chapter 2 Equestria

**Chapter 2: Equestria**

"OW! FUUCK!" As I was teleported to Equestria by Vinyl, I failed to notice we were about ten feet above the ground. Why? Because being in Equestria makes me brain-dead. Well, that and being with Vinyl... but that's not the point.

"You should learn to land on your own four hooves, you know," she smirked.

"Four hoove-...the...fuck..." I looked at what used to be my hands and feet, and saw four pairs of four hooves; the color of goldenrod or something. I looked behind me and saw none other than a tail that was red with a streak of electric yellow going through it. My mane looked the exact same as my tail.

"So, how do you think you look?"

"I guess it will do... what do you think?"

"Your looking pretty good, if I do say so myself." Is she hitting on me?

"Well, um... what color are my eyes?"

"Funny you should ask." She then pulled out a mirror from absolutely fucking nowhere (I guess its like the show, then.) and used her magic to levitate it to me. And I could not believe what color they were.

"Um... how the fuck are my eyes red?"

"Well, I had to turn you into a pony so you didn't stick out, right? So I got to choose what you looked like," she smirked again, "so I chose red, like mine are. That's fine with you, right?"

"It's... fine, it's just the fact that I've never seen anybody (anypony I guess) besides you with red eyes that all. Anyways, shouldn't we get to Ponyville?" I tried to say as casually as I could. What I was actually thinking: I WANT TO GO TO PONYVILLE NOW!

"Hold on, I think before we go you should know some, 'rules' that we have that are different then yours. First off, ponies here really don't like swearing, so you need to watch your language around other ponies."

"Damn-" Vinyl glared at me, "I mean, uh, darn it."

She went back to her normal grin, "That's better. Second rule, you do not speak of being human at all around anypony. We do NOT want to cause suspicion. And to be honest, that seems like a hard task for you." I'm guessing she's thinking of back at the school. I'm guessing that when you yell "I'M GOING TO EQUESTRIA BITCHES!" it makes you sound suspicious.

"I guess so. Anything else to know?"

"Not that I can think of at the moment. I didn't really plan on bringing you to Equestria." She said.

"That's alright, I'm just glad to be here." For once I actually smiled. Most people wouldn't like to live with a bunch of candy colored ponies, but I loved the idea.

"So, are you ready to go to Ponyville?"

"Yes! LETS GO!"

"Someones excited." She smiled at me, and I smiled back. I don't know why, but I really like Vinyl. I'll have to see if she wants to go out sometime...

"Lead the way."

_I wonder where we are currently? I mean, we are going to Ponyville, so it doesn't matter. If anything, it's a forest, called... um... something. Doesn't matter._ It looks like Vinyl had seem me thinking.

"What are you thinking about Zach?"

"You know, Ponyville and stuff. I really think I'll like it here." I say in reply.

"That's interesting. Hey, it looks like were here!" Have I spaced out that much? I guess so.

As soon as Vinyl said that were here, I could spot a pink dot in the distance. Shit... it's Pinkie Pie.

"Uh, Vinyl? Could we get a move-along here? I don't like getting pounced on by a pink party pony today."

"...I see what you mean. Lets head off to my house. It's probably the last place for her to look for a new pony."

"Anything to get away from her." I never really liked Pinkie Pie. She has ADHD or OCD or some shit like that.

We strategically walk around houses and in bushes to avoid being found. There were quite a lot of places to find, but it would not surprise me if someone came out of the cannon into my fa-

"HIIIII!"

"AHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK? WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING US MRFmfff..." She fucking interrupted my thoughts. Well played. At that moment, Vinyl had put her hoof over my mouth to stop my swearing. But it was to no avail, because all of the ponies around us had heard me and started staring.

"Vinyl? How do we get out of this?" I whispered into her ear.

"This." Vinyl's horn started to glow a blue-turquoise color as we suddenly zapped into Vinyl's house.

"Did you... teleport us?"

She was breathing heavily after the spell, and seems like she is going to pass out.

"Vinyl? Are you going to be okay?"

"Yea, fine. Would you help me get to my room?"

"Yea, Sure." (No, perverts! GET AWAY!)

We started walking up the stairs to what I thought was Vinyl's room. I guessed right, because the room I went in had a bed with an eight note on white bedsheets with a plain sea-blue paint on the wall. There was a couple of windows in the room, and some DJ equipment in an area of the room. I'm not a DJ, so I had no idea what that shit was, anyways. I then focused back to Vinyl, who had gotten herself under her covers at this point and looked to be asleep. I went up to her, and I saw she wasn't asleep yet.

"You need anything Vinyl?"

"Yes I do." She then did something I would least expect. She gave me a small, but meaningful kiss on my lips. I could not move. At all. I was shocked beyond belief. Why the fuck am I falling for her?

She chuckled, "Good night Zach." She closed her eyes and drifted into slumber. I was still stuck in place. I really could not move. After what felt like ages I walked out of the room, my mind filling with thoughts. _Does she like me? Well probably, but do I like her back? _While intensely in thought, I failed to realize there were stairs, causing me to do a barrel-roll down the stairs.

"Fuck man. I need to stop falling."

I forced myself up with injured ribs and my left fore hoof felt like shit, but I've gone through worse. I dragged myself to the couch that was downstairs in the living room that I saw earlier while I was helping Vinyl to her bed. I clumsily flipped myself onto it, and fell asleep. I did not dream. There was too much to think about that night.

I woke up, like I said, no dreams. I had gotten up after sleeping on a couch, so I did not get that much sleep as it is. Then, Celestia decided to be Trollestia and make the sun as fucking bright as possible. I had gone to the kitchen to eat something, but I found a note on the table.

_Zach,_

_I had to go to a gig this morning and I won't be back for a couple of hours. There food and things in the fridge, and I suggest you go out and go about in Ponyville. No need to be in the house all day._

_ Love,_

_ Vinyl_

Well, that answers that. I think I'm going to eat before I space out and fall down who-knows-what. Then I'll go into town and meet the mane 6 or something.

**A/N- Well, this is chapter two. Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes, I'm to lazy to give a shit. Oh, and its late at night and I have music playing. I tend to spell things wrong and not see grammar mistakes when music is on. If you're wondering, it's the Monstercat 006 – Launch Party thing. Stephen Walking is the best DJ xD But anyways, hope you enjoyed. R&R, like most writers say. Oh, before I go, I was wondering if you guys wanted any clops in the story. I don't care what you guys want, but be prepared for mediocre clop scenes then. Sorry for the short chapter, again. I promise the next one will be longer than this and the first chapter. I mean at 1,301 words, this is shorter than Ch. 1. That makes me feel like I need to work harder. See you later guys.**


	3. Chapter 3 Five Minutes Of School

**The Lyrics To My Dream**

**Chapter 3 - School**

_LightStorm54_

"Hmm... lets see whats in this- OW! Wait, how did I hit my hea- AWW FUCK YES A HORN! Wait, how do I... but... I have... wings..." What in the hell happened? I guess my "transformation"wasn't done.

"Hell yes, black mane and tail? Ooh, it has yellow in it. And I'm taller. This is so confusing, yet so cool at the same time." After trying to get my magic to work (it didn't), I went to go get food.

"Alrighty, I still don't get what ponies eat here..." I can't find any meats or such, but that seems to be obvious. We wouldn't want carnivorous ponies, now would we? I settles on some peanut butter, I was surprised they had it here, and put it on some bread. I'll have to ask Vinyl is she has any jelly.

"This is SO good..." I think Vinyl would kill me if she saw me eating on the couch. But hey, I have nothing but a couch.

"Oh wait, I was supposed to meet the mane six... oops. I'm just gonna... sleep..."

Five Hours Later...

"What a great sleep. Huh, I think Vinyl is back. I think I should go find her. Wait, whats this pamphlet for... elementary school? I hope she isn't thinking ahead. Unless...VINYL?"

"Yes Light?"

"Light?" I saw her come down the stairs, without any glasses on.

"Well yea, you can't use Zach, so I just made it up."

"Can't I be, like, Thunder Storm?"

"No, I like LightStorm."

"Fine... I was going to ask about this pamphlet," I held it up, "What's it for?"

"Guess what? Your starting first grade tomorrow! Excited, right?"

"I'M NOT A FUCKING FIVE YEAR OLD!"

"So? You need an Equestrian education, that and it's really funny." She started to crack up. Dammit, I hate school.

"Fuck... I am not going."

"Oh, yes you are."

"Oh yea, what are you going to do?"

She smiled wryly. Oh shit.

Ten Minutes Later...

"Stupid fucking school." I muttered under my breath. I don't see why I have to learn the fucking alphabet if I can do quadratic equations and advanced shit like that.

"Alright class, what is two plus two?" The bitch of a teacher said.

"Four!" Everyone but me yelled.

"Light, did you get that? Two plus two equals four."

"Yea, I call bullshit on that." Might as well have fun while I'm here.

"Light Storm, we don't use language like-"

"Let me finish. As I was saying, to every kid here, two plus two equals dick. That is all." I don't care if it's immature, its funny.

"LightStorm, principle's office. Now." Huh sounds familiar.

"Nope, I'm blowing this fuckin' Popsicle stand. Bye everyone!" I pushed my small desk chair, and got up and falcon punched the door open, as I yelled, "FALCOOON, PUNCH!" It hurt like hell, but I had to exit like a badass. Even if my hoof was bleeding. What a great first day of school.

"This school is such a downer. I know! I should jump out the window of the Principle's window. That will show them!" I started to run around the school, trying to find the principle's office. _This school is so fucking big_. After about 10 minutes of endless walking, I found a door.

Room 001

Principle's Office

Mr. Pen

Mr. Pen? That's a shitty name. I checked to see if the door was unlocked, and it was, and I walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Storm, I see you have come."

"No shit."

"I can see why you were called down. Look we wanted you to see a child therapist, so we can figure out why you have been acting this way."

"The fuck? I'm not a nutter, and this IS how I act. Now, I have to go?"

"Oh, and where to?"

"Out of this nut-box, that's for sure?" I started to run as fast as I could at the window, and using my horn, I broke through the glass and rolled onto the grass outside of the school.

"See ya later bitch! LightStorm, out." I proceeded to walk to the sidewalk, with about five people staring at me, wondering why the hell I jumped through a window. They don't understand. I decided not to go back to Vinyl's house, because she would be pissed if she found out I broke a window and quit school. I'm surprised nobody is chasing me, actually. I started to walk around Ponyville, but being an alicorn and all makes people stare at you. Its creepy, actually.

"What are you staring at?" I yelled out in front of a resturant. Everyone quickly went back to what they were doing, leaving me to do whatever I could do.

"Uh, I'm BORED!" I thought in my head.

"I know, stop saying that." What the fuck was that? Nobody ever said anything to me, and I was thinking, not talking. I'll just forget that happened... I guessed school was over by now, and I decided to walk back to Vinyl's house, thinking about what I'll say to her when I get there. As I walked through Ponyville, I noticed there were no kids out yet. I might have been a couple hours off... It was too late though, as I had already opened the door to Vinyl's house.

"Vinyl? You home?"

"Yea, on the couch." I saw her on the couch, watching T.V. About who-knows-what.

"Yea, I'm back..."

"I see that. I take it that school didn't go very well, then? Its only 12:35, and school gets out at 3:00."

"Oh... Yea, lets just say that I'm never going back there."

"That bad, huh? I figured that you wouldn't last very long there. What made you crack?"

"The dumbass teacher and the principle. The principle, Mr. Pen, said I needed to see a therapist about my behavior."

She laughed a bit, "What did you do about it?"

"I jumped through his window." We both erupted from laughter as we were on the couch.

"So, what do you have planned for the rest of the day?"

"I don't know."

"How about we go get some lunch? I'm starved."

"Your hungry? What did you do today, anyways?"

"Nothing."

"I see... I'm up for lunch, were to?"

"There's this bar on the other side of town-"

"Did you say bar?"

"I did indeed. Why? You didn't have those on Earth?"

"We do, it's just the fact that I didn't think this place would have alcohol and stuff."

"Well, its your lucky day. Lets go!" We both got up from the couch, and headed out the door. I noticed Vinyl was closer than usual while we walked.

"Hey Vi?" She blushed a bit at me.

"Yes Light?" I am so bad with girls, its ridiculous.

"I was uh, wondering if this was a, date?"

"Of course it is, yo like me, don't you?"

"Yea, yea I do." She was walking right up next to me, our bodies touching.

" I love you Light." I was caught off guard after her saying this.

"I love you too, Vinyl." I don't know what I was thinking, but I leaned over, and gave her a small, but meaningful kiss. I could tell she was surprised, but she didn't stop. We locked lips as our tongues fought a never ending battle. I could feel the heat between us, and I could taste a sweetness, I couldn't tell what it was, but I enjoyed. Eventually, some old hag came up.

"I don't want to see this in public! Get a room. Stupid youngsters..." We both laughed and ended the kiss. She was blushing, and it was quite obvious. I smiled, thinking about what the old man had said.

"After one day? I'm not giving myself to you yet."

"Fine... I still love you, though."

"So do I. Shall we go get food?"

"I forgot about that." We both chuckled. We made small talk as we walked to the 'bar'.

"So, what are the bars like here?"

"Well, they are less violent then the ones on Earth, as ponies tend to be nicer than humans seem."

"Well, I don't see any killers around, so I guess your (FUCK YOU TECH!) right."

"That's good... alright, were here. Now Light, don't do anything stupid. We don't need a fight."

"No promises!" I shot into the bar. When I got inside, it looked like... a normal bar. Except everyone was smiling and happy. That, is what I thought it was going to be like.

I saw Vinyl enter the bar.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me." Haha, I'm corny.

"Sure, why not. So, do you want to get a drink?"

"Yea! Lets go!"

"I'm not dragging you back to the house after you pass out."

"Haha, very funny. I am NOT going to pass out!"

About fifteen drinks later...

"Light? Wake up!"

"Huh? Oh, hey Vi."

"Lets get back to the house."

"Teleport?"

"No. Walk yourself home or I'm leaving you here."

"Uh... fine." I got myself to my feet. I swear, it seemed to be a good idea at the time to fall asleep on the table.

"Alright, lets go." The walk was uneventful, as walks usually are. I'm not going to describe the amazing scenery or birds or any of that shit. So yea, back at the house:

"But why?"

"Because, I'm tired. So no action for you tonight."

"Alright... can I at least sleep with you?"

"Fine, lets go."

"Hell yea!"

**A/N: Well, it has been a while since I released an actual chapter. As you can see, I have made some characteristics to Zach. From now on, I will be referring to Zach as LightStorm, Light, Lighty, Stormy, and anything else like that. I love writing this story, and hope that people still read it. Also, I kept my promise of 1,500 words or more. The story is 1,749 words; I hope for other chapters to be as long or longer than this one. I**** do want to try to make this story better, so put some ideas or stuff in the comments. I might be doing some OC's, so if you want to submit one, just send me a PM with the name of the OC, a picture of them, and how they act. I prefer you have Skype so we can talk through the chapter, so put that in if you have one. Ivrin is going to be an OC, and so is Techno, so I might be adding one or two, depending on what I need for the story. ****Maybe three OC, why the hell not? Alright, LightStorm out.**


End file.
